


See Anything You Like?

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux feat December Prompts, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylo is tasked with getting presents for his family. Maybe he'll find something for himself as well.





	

It was a cold morning. The first truly cold morning in December. Or maybe it just felt cold to Kylo because he was never up this early during the holidays. His mother argued that 11 am was NOT early by any standard ―certainly not hers― and would he please behave like a member of the family and cooperate in the festivities since he was only with them for a couple of weeks anyway? 

 

Kylo felt he was still half asleep when he got to the holiday market. He wandered aimlessly muttering "present for cousin and uncle" over and over to remind himself why he was there in the first place. He yawned and his hair flew into his mouth, when he coughed it out a strand fell on his eye. He stumbled forward a couple of steps, right into a stand.

 

"Watch it!"

"S...sorry!" Kylo said, still trying to get all of the hair out of his mouth. The ginger behind the stand raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you could wear a hat."

"N-no." Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, being careful to leave his ears covered. He had grown his hair this long to camouflage his ears and his features and he was not about to flatten it with a silly hat and look like a dork and...

"Are you OK?" Redhead was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for some presents."

"See anything you like?" 

Kylo blushed.

"I mean, like a sweater or something." The ginger waved his hand, his cheeks a bit redder too.

 

Kylo looked away from the guy, his face threatening to burn even brighter. His eyes fixed on a sweater with Darth Vader wearing a Santa hat.

 

“That one.” Kylo pointed at Darth Vader.

“Popular choice,” The ginger nodded. “Not sure it counts as Christmas sweater but…”

“Of course it does! See? It has the hat!” Kylo explained, forgetting his previous embarrassment for a second, only to remember it all of a sudden. He looked down again.

“Fair enough.” The ginger said. If he disapproved of it, he didn’t show it. “Anything else?” He leaned slightly forward.

Kylo chose two more traditional ―ugly― sweaters, for his uncle and his cousin.

“Anything else?” Redhead repeated, and Kylo did want to ask for something else but he shook his head no and paid before he began blushing again.

 

No, of course the guy was not flirting with him, he was just good at selling. Kylo sighed and began walking, already deep in his thoughts. He turned too abruptly when someone tapped his shoulder.

 

“You really need to be careful.” It was the redhead and he was smiling.

“Yeah…”

“Here.” He handed Kylo a piece of paper with ‘Hux’ and a phone number on it. “You know, in case the sweater snags or…”

“Thank you, Hux.” Kylo wanted to say something else, Hux seemed to expect something else but his mind was blank.

“So… are you gonna tell me your name or should I just call you Vader Fan?”

“Ren. Well, Kylo. Kylo Ren.” Kylo rolled his eyes at himself, why was he not  _ cool _ ? Hux’s smile didn’t fade.

“Careful, Ren. Don’t trip on the way to your car. And text me sometime.”

 

Kylo wore his Darth Vader sweater that night, and a sheepish grin every time his phone buzzed in his pocket.


End file.
